Modern vehicles may have a control interface for allowing an individual to control a variety of vehicle accessories. Typical control interfaces include multiple inputs, such as switches, and may include a display for displaying information regarding an accessory. For example, a center stack console situated between the driver and front passenger seats may be configured to allow the driver and front passenger to access and control a variety of vehicle accessories, such as audio, navigation and temperature control. Some control interfaces include surfaces divided into areas with different areas being associated with different accessories. Each area may include mechanical switches, such as push buttons, rockers, slide switches, or rotary switches, which an individual uses to control a desired accessory or its function.
One challenge presented to vehicle manufacturers is how to accommodate the increasing number of controls required for the increasing number of accessories that are becoming available for vehicles. Additionally, the switches are associated with circuit elements on a printed circuit board that supports the electrical switch connections and appropriate circuitry to convey signals to a controller based upon switch operation. In some situations, there may be more than fifty individual connections associated with a vehicle accessory control assembly. As the number of vehicle accessories and their features increases, it becomes increasingly challenging to realize a control interface that is arranged in a manner that is comprehensive and intuitive to the operator. The control interface has to be accessible and convenient to operate to avoid distracting an individual from the task of driving the vehicle, for example. Additionally, it is necessary to have a visually appealing control interface to satisfy consumers.
Not only is the outward appearance of the control interface potentially complex and challenging, but the circuitry used for realizing the desired control also is becoming increasingly complex.